


Tell Me More, Tell It All, Can You Take It

by pocketmumbles (livelikejack)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, F/F, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>prompt: Lydia/Cora where they go to an amusement park and Cora tells Lydia she’s ace and Lydia’s like yeah I sort of figured that out</em>
</p><p>“A haunted house?” Cora says, looking from the sign to her girlfriend. “Really?”</p><p>Lydia sighs. “It’s Halloween season, of course there’s going to be a haunted house,” she says. “We already went on all the rides, why not go see it.”</p><p>“A haunted house,” Cora repeats. She glances up at the black doors covered in garishly red liquid that’s probably supposed to look like blood. It’s the completely wrong consistency. “You actually want to go in there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More, Tell It All, Can You Take It

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sini](http://likealittlechild.tumblr.com).
> 
> Title is from "Wolf" by Now Now, because I am seriously so bad at coming up with titles.

“A haunted house?” Cora says, looking from the sign to her girlfriend. “Really?”

Lydia sighs. “It’s Halloween season, of course there’s going to be a haunted house,” she says. “We already went on all the rides, why not go see it.”

“A _haunted house_ ,” Cora repeats. She glances up at the black doors covered in garishly red liquid that’s probably supposed to look like blood. It’s the completely wrong consistency. “You actually want to go in there.”

“I could use a laugh,” Lydia says, tossing her hair. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m a werewolf and you’re a banshee,” Cora says. “How will a haunted house with a bunch of Hollywood stereotypes be any fun?”

“They’ll probably have ghosts and vampires, too,” Lydia says. “Get ghouls all wrong. It’ll be a riot.”

“I doubt it,” Cora says, but lets herself be dragged inside.

It’s terrible. The group of teenage boys in front of them shriek when a mummy inexplicably pops out from a closet, but Cora just barely resists rolling her eyes. Mummies. Because that makes total sense. Lydia barks a laugh at the actor that claws at them through a painting, tugging Cora closer with a grin on her face. “Aw, _come on_ ,” she says. “You can’t tell me you’re not finding at least a _little_ bit of this funny.”

Cora rounds a corner and finds herself face-to-face with an actor in a fake wolf’s head. He yells menacingly at her, showing off tiny plastic fangs glued to his teeth and sad-looking furry paws. Cora raises an eyebrow, then opens her own mouth and lets her face shift.

The actor scuttles back, running smack into the wall before edging his way around the corner. Cora turns back to Lydia with a grin. “Okay, _now_ I’m having fun.”

Lydia shakes her head long-sufferingly at her, tucking her elbow through hers as they stroll through the rest of the house. “I never really did understand haunted houses when I was younger,” she says. “Didn’t see the point of walking in somewhere and letting things jump out and scare you.”

“Mm,” Cora says. “My family – they always loved Halloween. Had so much fun scaring the little kids. I think…hm.” She purses her lips and steers Lydia to the other side of the hallway before a plastic skeleton drops down in front of them. “Because it was the one time everyone _chose_ to be scared by monsters like us, rather than just being afraid of what we were.”

“You’re not a monster,” Lydia says. “You’re a werewolf. There’s a difference.”

“Scott’s really rubbing off on you,” Cora says. “It’s nice to be optimistic, but I’ve never forgotten how others see my kind.”

Lydia pauses in front of an actress crawling out of the ground, straggly hair falling into her face as she points at them and emits an ungainly shriek. “Our kind,” she says. She turns to Cora with a shrug. “But it’s fun to see everything they get wrong, here where it’s harmless. Everyone’s in on the joke. It’s kind of comforting, in a weird way.”

“Because you know what you’re getting into, on either end,” Cora says, nodding. The TV in front of them flickers to life, and static buzzes loud in her ears. She makes a face. “Does that stuff mess with your hearing, too?”

Lydia shakes her head. “Nothing behind it at all,” she says happily. She grins as an actress with damp hair covering her face climbs out of a trapdoor in front of them. “I like it here. It’s almost like a vacation.”

“God, our lives are so sad,” Cora snorts. Lydia has a point, though. Here in the haunted house with its rubbery masks and cheesy music, it feels bizarrely safe. Cora finds herself dragging her feet as they enter the last room, pitch black and so quiet she can hear their hearts beating. She’s had fun wandering through here with Lydia, she’ll admit. Despite the people screaming and running around them, she hasn’t felt this alone with her girlfriend in a long while. No distractions, no threats, no one watching them and nothing creeping into Lydia’s mind. It’s been nice, being able to just hold hands and talk.

Lydia turns around when Cora stops in the middle of the dark room and their joined arms stretch taught between them. “Something wrong?”

“I…” Cora says. She lets go of Lydia’s hand. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Lydia’s eyes widen, staring down at her still outstretched hand. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Wait, what?” Cora asks, stunned by Lydia’s words and the sheer indignation in her voice.

“You’re breaking up with me in a stupid haunted house?” Lydia demands. “Are you kidding me?” A dark shadow creeps up behind her, and a clawed hand hovers over her shoulder. “ _Not now_ , you,” she snaps at it.

The shadow hesitates. “Uh,” a voice warbles. “I mean, you’re kind of in my workspace, so.”

Lydia sighs angrily and grabs Cora by the wrist. Cora digs her heels into the floor and doesn’t budge. “Lydia, wait.”

“Are you seriously breaking up with me?” Lydia says. “Because if you are, I-”

 _“No,”_ Cora says firmly. “I definitely don’t want to break up with you.”

Lydia blinks. “Well, good,” she says, deflating slightly. “Then what’s going on?”

“Can you please leave so I can do my job?” the actor mumbles at them. They ignore him.

“I, um,” Cora says. All the nerves she’d worked up thirty seconds ago vanish instantly, and the words stick in her throat. “I’ve, uh, I’ve been meaning to tell you, uh.”

“Cora, I know the inability to say a straightforward sentence runs in your family, but just spit it out,” Lydia says, still tart with indignation.

“I’m asexual,” she blurts. A horrified scream erupts in front of her, and she looks up quickly.

Lydia rolls her eyes at the girl running for the exit and the actor chasing halfheartedly after her. “Ugh, shut up,” she mutters at her, then turns back to Cora. “Yeah, I know. So what did you need to tell me?”

Cora stares. “You _knew?_ ”

“Yeah, of course,” Lydia says. “I mean, it took me a while to figure it out, but…” She trails off. “Wait, is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“You _knew?_ ” Cora repeats. She sounds like a broken record at this point, but – “I didn’t know you knew.”

“Yeah, well,” Lydia says. “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. So I didn’t say anything.”

“But…” Cora trails off, frowning. “You’re okay with-” _me_. “-it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lydia asks. “I’m in love with _you_ , not your vagina.”

Cora ducks her head with a smile as warmth spreads through her body. “Really?” she asks, crooking a finger around Lydia’s.

Lydia steps closer into her space and kisses her gently. “Really.”

Cora grins and wraps her arms around Lydia’s for a deeper kiss, and then the actor coughs next to them. “Guys,” he says, sounding pained, “Ladies. Whatever. I’m really happy for you, but could you maybe not make out in the middle of my workspace?”

“Aw, but it’s so nice and dark in here,” Lydia says, flashing Cora a mischievous grin. “How about we scare away the next batch of people for you, and you let us hang out here a little longer?”

“You two think you can scare people in a haunted house?” the actor asks doubtfully.

Cora smiles, tugging Lydia into the corner of the room. “Watch and learn.”

A group of boys from the lacrosse team walk in, shoving each other forward in the dark and laughing to cover up their nerves. “Hey,” one of them says slowly, tilting his head towards Cora’s low growls. “Did you guys hear something?”

Cora roars, and the boys jump straight into the air with high-pitched shrieks before sprinting for the exit. “That was awesome!” the actor says, holding up a clawed hand for a high-five. “You should work here next year.”

“Maybe,” Cora says, glancing at Lydia. “So, can we stick around for a little?”

“Hell, stay as long as you want.” The actor waves and wanders off to the far side of the room.

Cora turns back to Lydia, settling her hands at the small of her back. “You’re really okay with me being asexual?” she asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lydia says. “If I wasn’t, I would’ve said something a long time ago.”

Her hands tighten around Lydia’s waist. “I’m not – we can try,” she says hesitantly. “I don’t mind-”

“I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Lydia says, cutting her off with a soft kiss. “I’m happy the way things are. If you want more, I’m happy with that, too.” She strokes her face gently. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Cora says, relaxing in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Good,” Lydia says. “Now kiss me.”

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hi](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com)!


End file.
